mysterious_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
Mysterious Song Contest 41
|venue =Laugardalshöll |winner = |vote =Each country awarded 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. |entries =48 Countries |debut = |opening =Previous Edition Winning Song |interval = |tickets = |revenue = |pre = |nex = |exsupervisor =Dapturner1992 Madmucca99 Europezgal08 |return = |withdraw = }}Mysterious Song Contest welcomes the world to for the 41st Edition. The Mysterious Song Contest #41 will be the 41st edition of the annual Mysterious Song Contest Wikia. It will take place in the Laugardalshöll, located in Reykjavík, , following the country's victory at the 40th edition with iLL BLU & Glowie performing "Tribalist". This will be the first time the country hosts the contest. The contest is scheduled to consist of 2 semi finals and finally the grand final, with official dates for the semi finals being 25th August 2018 and 30th August 2018. The grand final official date being the 10th September 2018. All three live shows were hosted by Anita Briem and Bjork. As of 16th August 2018 48 confirmed countries participated in the contest. 3''' countries have made their debut, The countries being , and . '''16 countries returned to the contest after absences, while 15 countries withdrew. , , and were set to join the contest but later withdrew their applications to go to Iceland and compete. Location It will take place in the Laugardalshöll, located in Reykjavík, , following the country's victory at the 40th edition with iLL BLU & Glowie performing "Tribalist ". 'Venue' The Laugardalshöll in Reykjavík, which has a capacity of approximately 11,000 attendees, was announced as the host venue on 8th August 2018. This will be the Arena's first time hosting the contest. 'Bidding phase and host city selection' Following Iceland's triumph, the Mysterious Broadcasting Union (MBU)'s Executive Supervisor for the Mysterious Song Contest, issued the hosting invitation to RÚV during the winner's press conference. RÚV , announced on 5th August 2018 that with the contest being held in Iceland that any city, town or arena that would like to host the contest would had four days to apply to the broadcaster with their interest. The following selection criteria were outlined for the selection of the host city:- *The venue must be covered with a capacity of at least 1,000 but ideally up to 10,000 attendees. *An international press centre must be able to accommodate no less than 1,550 journalists. *Venues must also be provided for the opening and closing ceremonies of at least 3,000 attendees. *The host city must be able to guarantee the safety and security of participants, members of delegations and guests. *The host city must provide a social program alongside their bid, showcasing the hospitality, originality, cultural values and identity of both the city and Fiji. : Host City Format 'Presenters' On 17th August 2018, RÚV announced that the contest would be hosted by Anita Briem, and Bjork. Spokesperson #01:- Anita Briem Anita Briem (born 29 May 1982) is an Icelandic actress. She is known for her role as Jane Seymour on The Tudors and her role as Hannah Ásgeirsdottir in Journey to the Center of the Earth. Briem was born on 29 May 1982 in Reykjavík and is the daughter of drummer Gunnlaugur Briem of Mezzoforte and back-up vocalist Erna Þórarinsdóttir. She started acting when she was nine at the National Theatre of Iceland. She moved to England at the age of sixteen and in 2004 she graduated from the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art in London, having received the John Barton award in Stage Fighting. Spokesperson #02:- Bjork Björk Guðmundsdóttir; born 21 November 1965 is an Icelandic singer, songwriter, composer, actress, record producer, and DJ. Over her four-decade career, she has developed an eclectic musical style that draws on a range of influences and genres spanning electronic, pop, experimental, classical, trip hop, IDM, and avant-garde music, while collaborating with a range of artists and exploring a variety of multimedia projects. 'Voting' The competition will consist of 02 semi-finals and a final. The 10 countries with the highest scores in each semi-final will qualify to the grand final where they will join the top 6 countries from the previous edition , , , , and the host nation . Each participating country had their own national jury/HoD. Each member of a respective nation's jury is required to rank every song, except that of their own country, to produce an overall ranking from first to last place. The song which scored the highest overall rank received 12 points, while the tenth-best ranked song received 1 point. 'Semi-final allocation draw' The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place on 21st August 2018. The 42 semi-finalists had been allocated into eight pots, based on the geographical locations of the nations. Drawing from different pots helps to increase suspense in the semi-finals. The draw also determined which semi-final would be broadcast and voted by each of the six automatic finalist countries ( , , , , and the host nation ). Participating Countries The MBU announced on 16th August 2018 that forty-eight countries would participate in the contest. 3''' countries have made their debut, The countries being , and . '''16 countries returned to the contest after absences, while 15 countries withdrew. , , and were set to join the contest but later withdrew their applications to go to Iceland and compete. 'Returning Artists' We welcome back some artists who have previous joined us in MSC. * Lenny #28 * Janna Hurmerinta #07 for * Pyhimys #40 * Bebe Rexha #28, #31 for * Josephine #05 * Irina Rimes #38 * Built by Titan #33 for * Giorgia Todrani #11 for * Alvaro Soler #29, #31 'Semi Finalists' Finalists Finals 'Semi Final 1' 21 Countries are participating in this Semi Final with , and voting as 3 of the 6 automatic qualifiers of this edition. The top 10 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the grand final. : Qualified 'Semi Final 2' 21 Countries are participating in this Semi Final with , and voting as 3 of the 6 automatic qualifiers of this edition. The top 10 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the grand final. : Qualified 'Grand Final' 26 Countries will create the grand final. 10 from Semi Final 1, 10 from Semi Final 2 and the automatic qualifiers , , , , and the host nation . The draw on , , , , and the host nation position in the running order were done prior to the Semi Finals. Scoring '12points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the Grand final: 'Scoreboards' This is how the votes were scored in each Semi Final. : Voter was replaced : Qualified Here is how the world voted in the grand final. : Voter was replaced Spokespeople This is the order of how the votes were released and the spokesperson from each country First part of results 01. Lee Lin Chin 02. Emilio Buale Coka 03. Filiz Ahmet 04. Jaja Vankova 05. Xavier Serrano 06. Celine Buckens 07. Ian Harding 08. Marama Corlett 09. Shen Yue 10. Kendji Girac 11. Alia Bhatt 12. Alisha Boe 13. Loredana Groza Second part of results 14. Magnus Scheving 15. Kathryn Bernardo 16. Binta Dibba 17. Eleni Menegaki 18. Rick Cosnett 19. Nguyen Duyen 20. Anatoliy Tsoy 21. Mira Aroyo 22. Lia Fiorio 23. Song Joong-ki 24. Jovana Joksimovic 25. Andrea Espada 26. Jody Cecchetto National Selections Here is a list of all the national selections held this edition.